Sardonic Break
by ShelSheg
Summary: What if the battle between The Evil Queen and The White Queen was over something, or rather someone, very different? AU.
1. Recognition

**Sardonic Break: Chapter I**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the faraway land of the Enchanted Forest, there was a lady knight. The only one in history who had ever made it so far as General. General of the White Queens Guard.

She led every brigade, fighting in the very few skirmishes and power struggles that demanded attention.

Such as force of nature she was, that now, she was the only knight remaining in the horrid war that swept the lands of the Enchanted Forest.

This war was beginning to be penned as 'Neverending'. So far, it had lasted four full moon cycles.

Neverending began by rogue knights of another Kingdom encroaching and demolishing the boarding villages. Not one for her people to be bullied, the White Knight rode many a night to save.

Her trespass and rightful punishment of the village-destroyers brought forth the wrath of The Evil Queen.

Therefore, Neverending became an unrelenting chess game as both, the Dark and the White Kingdoms would not surrender. This battle was such a gruesome play of chess, that only the two Queens, White and Dark, along with the dour Knight, remained. Every player of this sick game had been annihilated, thus sent to the Beyond.

The White Queen became misanthropic as she watched her beloved Kingdom suffer woefully at the hands of The Evil Queen. For the magic she wielded was dreadful and made an already terrible threat, even more ruthlessly deplorable.

* * *

The Knight was beyond exhausted. She had used everything she was, all of the strength and magic, to protect the White Queen. Her sworn duty had cost her much. All of her men, all but the small troop remaining at the White Castle protecting it, were gone. It was a steep and grave price to pay. But just how steep, she could not determine. Yet.

Resolves were cracking. Spreading and going deeper with each blow delivered. Almost exactly like glass splintering, before it truly shattered.

Underestimation was not something The Evil Queen was used to, at all. This insipid Knight would not be crushed as seemingly easy as her comrades before her.

So now here they stood, finally facing one another after four long and disastrously bloody moon cycles.

Piercing eyes never left The Evil Queen, as she paced back and forth impatiently. The Knight stood between the two Queens, unwavering.

"Remove the helmet, Ser Knight. I wish to see the light fade from your eyes as I send your wretched soul Beyond."

Long red hair billowed forth from the confines of the helmet along with a shockingly white streak of hair that caught the blazing sun even more than her silver armor. The helmet slamming into the rocky ground seemed to displace the very air around them. Once the sound stopped vibrating, the silence was deafening.

Recognition burned fiercely in The Evil Queen's almost black eyes. The White Queen was struck with a fear so profound, her attempt to pull the Knight away was haphazard. Even her vocal cords seemed to be paralyzed.

The Evil Queen's eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed out:

"YOU!"

The earth beneath their feet began to warp, guided by the anger that grew exponentially the longer The Evil Queen glared. Stone grinding against stone pierced their ears. Their equilibrium shifted as the earth did.

"My has she made good use of you. Especially after displacing you from your rightful and true Kingdom."

"Regina…"

The White Queen's voice was pleading. It held something that the Knight had never heard before. It unnerved her, yet also angered her.

"I implore you. Do not travel down this disastrous path."

Her voice dropped down to a mere whisper.

"She does not know…"

Tears cascaded down the fair cheeks of The White Queen as she pleaded, beyond desperation, with The Evil Queen. The Knight's stance faltered as the foreign tone clashed with something long since buried deep in the dark recesses of her mind.

"You speak as if I do not stand here before the both of you. Now Witch, please do enlighten me as to how you seem familiar with me."

The Knight seemed to change before their very eyes. Something shifted in her. Though it was truly hard to determine because the multitude of armor made body language almost indistinguishable, it was almost if the Knight was relaxing. And that unnerved The Evil Queen more than she would have ever dared admit aloud.

"That is a term of endearment coming from you, my dear Knight."

Regina felt the air around them ripple with potent, yet contained magic. Her dark eyes fell to the Knight's hands. They were clenching until the knuckles turned white, then they were slowly released.

"I am not your 'dear', Queen Regina. We have taken countless lives to reach this point. We are now in your audience. Speak your piece and be on your way from The White Queen."

The Knight appeared calm, but Regina could see that it was only a façade. A sneer etched its way onto her face as she began taunting the Knight who dared stand in the way of her ultimate conquer.

"I have NO piece to deliver. But I am quite entertained by the face that you do not refer to her as YOUR Queen. So I wonder, is she? Have you felt at home in her Kingdom? Do you even fit in there? Do others possess such power as you? Or are you just her very own personal, powerful yet talented, slave?"

The White Queen tried to step forward, but her Knight's moves mirrored her own. Even though the Knight's footing faltered the very slightest because of what was said to her, she was still trying to protect The White Queen.

"Do not lower yourself to accept her bait, my Knight."

The deep and hidden wound was barely breached. But that was all it seemed to take for Queen Regina to crack the final slivers of resolve on the weary Knight. Even though the White Queen was desperately trying to assuage deeply-rooted fears and calm the blazing anger of her Knight, the line had already been crossed, severely.

"The quarrel is between you and I only, Regina. You will leave her out of this."

Laughter filled the air and Regina finally regarded the White Queen.

"I think not Snow White, Queen of White."

Venom coated every word that came out of Regina's mouth, causing Snow to flinch.

"Does she not deserve the truth? Just how much have you used of her? Just how much have you and that insipid Blue Faery siphoned from her? What serpents tongue did you twist and weave so you could sleep at night, I wonder? Tell me, precious White Knight, you true magic is what color?"

"My Knight, let us go back to the castle now. She cannot harm us there."

She tried to sound commanding. But it sounded childish. Almost like a petulant child ordering the dog to sit. She could tell by her Knight flinching, that petulant was exactly how it sounded.

Snow's heart pounded relentlessly, feeling as though it would burst from her chest any moment. It felt as if it would explode. She knew her hold on the Knight was waning.

Magic seeking magic and that magic found magic. And Regina knew that she could use this to her advantage. She knew how to delve down into the deep dark recesses of one's soul and play the melody that it so longed for.


	2. Named

**Sardonic Break: Chapter II  
**

* * *

"You've not changed a bit since you were last with me Ser Knight."

The Knight stopped abruptly and turned her blazing glare towards Regina. Snow choked on air as sheer panic overwhelmed her. Her Knight was teetering precariously on the edge. For Regina had made her doubt. A tiny flicker of doubt, which began to fester, like a disease, of nothing but deep-seeded torment.

"Regina! By the gods, I implore you! DO NOT DO THIS!"

Snow never believed that she would ever be begging The Evil Queen, Regina, for anything. She was The White Queen, and a queen does not beg, they only command. Yet, here she stood, pleading with this foul woman, that her Knight be sparred the unbearable pain that she knew was to come if Regina continued down this road. But when she was the look of crazed deviousness on Regina's face, she knew her pleas were for naught.

"You have allowed yourself to be caged and paraded around like a filthy animal of the White Court. All for the selfishness of the one you supposedly pledged your life to. You have the ranking of General. THE General, to be exact, yet you are as blind as ever as to what truly lies in front of you."

The Knight paced slowly. The wind caught her long hair and the sun made it look as if fire was dancing to music unheard. It gave the Knight an almost ethereal appearance.

"You do not know that which you speak, Queen Regina."

"Please do enlighten me, Little One."

Something seemed to snap in the Knight.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Magic spilled forth. Silent, blinding white laced with a deep, dark purple slammed into Regina's body. She was thrown harshly, bouncing along roughly on the terrain as she was not expecting such a harsh reaction from the Knight.

Her muscles spasmed as she gathered herself up slowly from the dirt. She stretched, letting her magic run along her body, easing the pain from the magical onslaught.

"My, oh my. Little One is testy."

"I do not take lives unjustly. But you, Queen Regina are truly trying my patience."

"Is that a threat I detect?"

The Knight's eyes burned dangerously as she glared at Regina. Snow had stood there in shocked silence. She had given up on trying to pull her Knight away. Her Knight had tapped into her magic and now, Snow was truly scared for her Knight's soul.

Regina began pacing slowly. She looked as if she was hunting and she had found her prey. It was only a matter of time before she struck.

"So tell me, Little One. What do they call you in this Kingdom?"

The Knight shook her head wearily as she began removing her heavy silver armor, piece by piece.

"I told you not to call me that."

Each piece echoed as it hit the earth. Each metallic bang seemed to bring out more and more of the Knight's magic. White and purple pulsed around her body as more of it became visible.

"Well now you just insult."

The Knight was left in a black tunic with black leathers. Her body seemed to breathe as the wind blew around her.

Even though Regina feigned indifference, her eyes did not leave the magic that continued to pulse around the Knight.

"I do not need my armor to defeat you, Queen Regina. Though, I cannot guarantee that both of us will be walking away from this."

Regina blatantly stared at the gall of this Knight. The magic kept pulsing around the Knight, ready to be unleashed.

"Elizabeth please do not go against her. You have no idea what she is capable of."

Regina watched in awe as the magic intensified when Snow placed her hand on the Knight's shoulder. If anything, it should have dulled. She was sworn to protect the White Queen, yet she let her power continue to grow. Magic was unruly. It always has been, yet here the Knight stood, wielding it like it took no effort at all. It appeared that this Knight had reached her threshold and even the White Queen could not control her any longer. There was no coming back, not now.

"Elizabeth, please…"

The Knight politely side-stepped Snow and her honey colored eyes found Regina, who looked thoroughly confused.

"You allow them to call you Elizabeth?"

The Knight visibly cringed as the name fell from Regina's lips. Snow felt a pulse, from something that she preformed so long ago and panic gripped her heart.

"Regina, STOP!"

"Of course they call you Elizabeth. It would be a slap in the face after all."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in apparent frustration, or hurt, it was hard to tell as the mask ever very rarely slipped from Regina's composure.

"At least you still have part of your strong name."

The Knight walked slowly towards Regina. Each step was calculated and precise as it took a lot of strength to tame such magic. Long red hair caught the breeze and it blew around her stoic face as she closed the distance between them. The blonde streak in her hair caught Regina's attention. It seemed to be glowing from either the sun or barely withheld magic. Neither Regina or Snow could tell which it truly was.

Regina had to swallow the minute panic that welled in her chest as Elizabeth stopped only a couple of feet from her.

"Pray tell Regina, what was my name in your Kingdom?"

She could not stop the audible gulp that she almost choked on because of the close proximity. The waves of intense magic that pulsed from the one in front of her did not help matters either.

"Your name…"

"Regina, NO!"

Snow was now in a full blown panic. She could not get to her Knight fast enough. She felt like she was running in slow motion. She stumbled over a piece of the armor that was discarded. Her entire world seemed to be caving in around her as she watched on, in horror as Regina's lips formed the words she so desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"Your name was Vedante Elizabeth. But I always called you Liz."


	3. Snow's Inner Turmoil

**Sardonic Break: Chapter III**

* * *

The Knight's honey hued orbs widened in absolute shock as a blue wave from an unknown spell on her faded into the earth beneath her feet. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the blue energy absorb from view.

Regina took a step back and Snow froze as the blue completely disappeared. The sheer amount of power that began to radiate off of Elizabeth terrified them both.

Snow was horrified at the instant change she saw and felt within her Knight. Darkness seemed to come forth from a place long since buried within her now truly freed soul.

Elizabeth began shaking with rage. She could no longer hold back the magic that was begging to be released.

"Thank you Regina, for breaking the spell, but…"

She swung as hard as she could. Her fist collided with Regina's chest as the latter threw her arms up to teleport away. Purple smoke engulfed them both.

* * *

Snow's heart wrenching scream pierced the air as she watched them both disappear into nothing.

Snow fell to her knees. Rocks dug into her flesh that wasn't covered in leather and armor. But she didn't care. Everything that she had so carefully constructed had been destroyed. Everything that she thought she was protecting her Knight from, namely Regina, had crumbled right before her very eyes. She did nothing to stop it. She fought with every fiber within her being, to force herself to believe that there was nothing to be done to stop such destruction.

Her world crumbled all because Regina had recognized her Knight, Elizabeth. Vedante, whatever she was called. She did not think that merely Regina saying her true name would break the powerful spell that she and the Blue Faery weaved upon her.

She now knew that she relied too heavily upon a power that she herself barely understood. She now understood the heavy look of burden the Blue Faery contracted as she placed the spell upon the sleeping form of Elizabeth.

She did not understand why such a powerful Cloaking Spell did not alter her appearance from Regina to begin with. As she was the reason the spell was placed up on her.

Obviously, the Blue Faery's magic could only do so much.

* * *

The sky transformed from a bright blue to a menacing black. Huge billowing storm clouds came from the West, the direction of Regina's Dark Castle. Winds picked up, blowing dust in all directions around Snow, who still stood frozen.

She watched the sky as even darker clouds erupted, blocking the sun completely. Doubt began creeping into her mind as she wondered if her Knight would hold onto the Goodness that she knew was in the heart.

But with how drastically and quickly the weather changed, she was not so sure anymore. Magic altered the weather, and in this instance, it appeared to be unequivocally horrible. She had seen her Knight's face contort in hatred and malice. That was something very foreign as it did not belong on the face of the Knight that she knew.

Snow clawed at her chest as she felt her heart crushing under the sheer weight of the long since buried guilt.

She did what she believed was right at the time many, many moons ago. But now, she truly wondered if this was a ploy of the Fates. Because apparently, she was never meant to keep The Evil Queen away from her Knight forever, like she hoped.

Snow froze as she tried to take one tiny step back, lightening struck the ground so near to her. She fought to stay upright as the ground shook with the impact. She began praying to every God and Goddess she knew, hoping against hope that she had not upset any of the great beings above and below this plane of existence.

A dusty haze settled over the decimated battlefield. Magic radiated throughout the air, mingling with ozone and the dust kicked up by the harsh winds. Snow's eyes fell on the discarded armor of her Knight. The pieces seemed so small now that they were not on their owner. Her Kingdom's crest that was on the breast plate appeared to be mocking her the longer she stared at it.

She began choking on the tears that she was trying in vain to hold at bay. Queens were supposed to keep themselves composed. But she no longer could. As she stumbled towards the armor, the dust finally began to settle. Though the air still held a charge of heady magic from the lightening strike.

Snow had to blink several times for her eyes to adjust to scene that was displayed before her. Even then, she could only stare in shock as her brain could not fully process what was happening before her.


	4. Reflections

**Sardonic Break: Chapter IV**

* * *

Regina had Elizabeth pinned beneath her on the rough earth. One hand was around her throat and the other was deep inside her chest, ready to rip out her heart. As Snow finally registered what was happening, she realized that Regina did not have such a look of triumph. Instead, she looked to be in immense pain.

Then she noticed Elizabeth's hands. One held a dagger to Regina's throat and the other was buried in her chest, no doubt around the blackened heart. Snow could not and refused to fathom how that even happened. Nor did she want to know how her Knight knew that kind of dark magic.

"You little TWIT! You… destroyed… half my castle…"

Talking was extremely difficult as every breathe she took created a pain so great, it was amazing she was still upright. For the grip on her heart was a strong one.

* * *

Regina was furious. Actually she was beyond furious. That was not even enough to cover the severity of the emotions that pierced her soul at the predicament she now faced.

But beneath all of that boiling anger, was a fear so profound, that she would not dare show this beast of person beneath her. This beast that quite literally held her life in her hand. The fire seemed to return in the eyes of this beast. The fire that she saw so long ago, the one that she built upon, the one that she helped forge.

Elizabeth was HER Knight, HER Warrior. She was conditioned by the Dark Magic that ran rampant in Regina's blood, given to her by Cora, her mother. Regina could and only did stand by as Cora continuously conditioned Elizabeth. So well to the point that even the darkest magic conjured barely had an affect on her.

_"People would fear Vedante. They would never fear a warrior named Elizabeth, you foolish girl. Even less, if you continue to call her Liz."_

Regina could hear Cora's words ringing and bouncing around in her head. It took everything she had to shake them out. She didn't want to hear her mother. Not after all that she had done to her Liz. But she did wonder what exactly would her mother say if she saw the predicament that she and Liz were in right now. Probably something along the lines of:

_"You two stupid, stupid girls."_

Then she would probably use her magic against them. Her shaking her head to rid herself of her mothers voice almost dislodged her off of Liz. She looked down to the face below her own. It seemed that Liz was in a faraway head space as well. So for now she had a few moments to collect her thoughts.

* * *

Regina remembered when she used to look up to Liz. She gave her hope. She protected her from the horrific punishments her mother used as lessons. Twisted lessons that she believed made a daughter obedient. Even though Regina was a few years her senior, Liz protected her with everything that she had.

Her mother had chosen Liz specifically, to ensure safety. Cora had always said that Liz was to be her Protector as she, Regina, was destined for greatness. And greatness needed an even greater Protector. Liz, name and all, did just that.

But something that Regina never forgot, something that her mother didn't even seem to care about, was the fact that Liz was just as human as she was, even underneath that tough exterior of hers.

One day, one of Liz's human days, as Regina liked to call them, Liz had questioned her purpose, her reason for being within the Dark Castle walls. Regina knew her mother to be cruel, but what she did to Liz that day would forever be imprinted in her mind. She could not forget, no matter how hard she tried, the soul-piercing screams that erupted from Liz that night.

Liz took that punishment, along with all the others, as best she could. But that was the one that broke her. Of course she grew stronger from it, but she was never the same after that night. Liz no longer looked at Regina with warmth in her darkening heart. In her eyes, Regina had become her personal burden. A life sentence of servitude not of her choosing. And from that day on, Regina never forgave Cora for ruining the one good thing that she had left in her life.

To make the living hell bearable for her and Liz, she distanced herself. She made the relationship between her Protector and herself, platonic.

Then as Cora carved a path of destruction among the surrounding kingdoms, the battle with the White Kingdom was pivotal. Not only did Regina lose Cora, who refused to be taken as prisoner, she also lost her Protector. For Liz had sacrificed herself to give Regina enough time to escape the onslaught of White Soldiers and The Blue Faery.

Regina cried for months after that horrible battle. Though she was not completely sure if it was more for the loss of her mother or moreso the loss of Liz.

As Cora was beheaded, Regina watched as Liz fought five White Knights alone, while screaming at Regina to run for her life. She watched on as Liz parried three attacks at once, her blows enhanced by the dark magic coursing through her veins. She then kicked the other two knights back, who flew into the adjacent wall. Somewhere along the way, Liz had lost her helmet. Red and blonde hair was floating because of all the energy she was giving off. Magic flew as quickly as her sword strikes. But soon, she was overwhelmed.

_"Regina, GO!"_

_"But Liz!"_

_"GO, NOW!"_

She would never forget the split second Liz met her eyes, pleading silently with her to save herself. But in that split second, Liz was then bound magically by the Blue Faery and the White Queen herself. Regina's world turned purple as she left Liz behind.

Anger always pierced her heart. No matter how hard she tried, it was always there, festering like a disease. Her mother was killed. Liz was gone. She did not know what happened to her at all. The two people that was always seemingly there, were stolen by the self-righteous bastards of the White Kingdom.

Her anger then turned to sorrow, followed by hate. A hate that grew so profoundly, it consumed the very essence of her soul. A soul now, that was torn asunder, as the reason for the horrible torment she suffered through alone, was beneath her, ready to kill and be killed.


	5. Remembrance

**Sardonic Break: Chapter V**

* * *

Regina had no idea what had happened to her Liz during her 'absence'. But with the way those honey hued orbs glistened hauntingly with unshed tears, Regina knew that she now remembered everything. She remembered everything that had transpired between the two of them, so long ago.

Many, many moons had passed since they were last together and Regina wondered if Elizabeth missed any of her previous life with her. Even though the majority of it was not good.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. The longer she looked up at Regina, the more her true past come flooding back. Memories upon memories piled continuously. The spell that clouded her previous life was now lifted and her mind was trying to piece all of the scattered memories together. Her tears finally escaped their prison.

The immense pressure in Regina's chest evaporated as Elizabeth let go of her heart. Relief flooded her body and she inhaled sharply as the pain dissipated.

"Make my death swift, Your Majesty."

The knife hit the ground with a metallic clang. Confusion contorted Regina's face as her words rang in her ears.

"Confusion never settled well on your face Gina."

Regina thrust her hands out away from Liz. Purple magic propelled her backwards a good six feet. She tried her best to keep her composure, but she felt as if the dam had broken. Liz was expecting her to kill her, even after she remembered. Pressure grew around her heart as she realized the true extent of the admission from Liz.

"So you remember?"

She couldn't recall the last time her voice sounded so meek. But here she was, having a conversation with someone she penned off as dead so long ago. She chalked it up to that.

Elizabeth stood up slowly, taking her time in brushing off the dirt and debris from her tunic, leathers and hair. Each move was precise and calculated and it thickened the tension exponentially.

"Yes, I remember everything."

The words struck both Queens hard.

Snow stumbled, although she was barely moving at all. The breath left her lungs as her Knight made that omission.

Regina did not know whether to feel relieved, angry or both. Her entire reason for fighting for so long was standing right in front of her, almost smiling at her. But as relief began filling her with something that she never thought she would feel again, her chocolate eyes fell on Snow. And the minute relief she finally found, crumbled as Snow fought to find words good enough to utter in the stark silence.

Elizabeth turned, almost hypnotically slow, to have both Queens facing her. Snow tried and failed to avoid eye contact. When their eyes met, Snow thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.

"I remember everything."

With those three words, the dams that the Queens had constructed so perfectly around themselves, broke and tears fell unimpeded.


	6. Broken Souls

**Sardonic Break: Chapter VI**

* * *

The emotions that plagued Snow were torrent, at best. She tried her best to stay composed. She was a queen after all but even that did not seem to help.

As the torrent threatened to drown her, the look of barely withheld temperament on her Knight's face terrified her beyond all reason. She also wondered if she was even to consider her, her Knight anymore. The look on Elizabeth's face deemed otherwise.

Snow had prayed to every God and Goddess almost every night since helping the Blue Faery enact the spell, that this would never happen. But it seemed that her prayers were no longer being answered. Perhaps she should have prayed for forgiveness instead.

She felt her faith waver and she shook her head to rid herself of those blasphemic thoughts. Though now, she surely believed that she was going to Hell for all that she had done to Elizabeth.

She knew this to be set in stone as the magic she relied so heavily on failed her. She knew that this was yet another severely challenging obstacle that Elizabeth had to face and overcome, alone.

For Snow knew that no amount of explanation would suffice. No amount would ever sound decently plausible to warrant why she had taken Elizabeth away from her rightful Kingdom so long ago. Guilt reared its ugly head once again around her heart and burned with no remorse.

* * *

Elizabeth felt completely torn in half. Light was battling the Dark within. The Darkness waged war. After being dormant for so long, it burned her blood. Now, there was no way of telling which side would win this archaic battle.

She began shaking as suppressed rage, at both sides, exploded within her, consuming all she was. Her soul began splitting in two as she stood between the Queens who were the physical representations of her own new personal hell.

The Dark pierced her with the screams of a life that was hers so long ago. She wanted to believe that they were not hers. She truly wanted to be an outsider looking in. She didn't want those screams to be hers. That was, until her eyes fell on Regina and a menagerie of emotions threatened to overwhelm her. But what plagued her most of all, while watching Regina fighting against herself to stay composed, was a fierce sense of broken loyalty. A loyalty that she had broken, to Regina.

Elizabeth could not even begin to imagine the horrific torment Regina went through in her 'spelled absence'. She could see the years of pain etched into her face. All the pain that she tried so desperately to hide from the world was on display now.

She wondered if she was the only one who say Regina for what she really was. A deeply wounded soul who had everything she ever loved continuously ripped away from her.

And the more she thought about it, it all seemed to be at the hands of the ones who called themselves Good. The Good whom believed that wounded souls were always Dark. And that no matter what, those wounded souls did not deserve happiness.

Rage boiled through her veins as she herself was one of those souls. Especially now, even moreso. Yet she was given 'redemption' by the Good. She was turned into a warrior for Good and spelled to forget of her wounded soul. So why wasn't Regina allowed that same courtesy? She now understood why she never truly felt at home, regardless of Snow's generosity and never-ending platitudes.

She could not fault Regina at all for retaliating viciously. She was only trying to suppress the ever-growing screams that were fed to her soul by the Good.

The self-righteousness almost made her sick, for the Good saw no bounds when they believed something was right. The fact that she was made a part of them made her even sicker. Sick because she now knew that she was just as responsible for the broken yet beautiful soul that stood only a few feet away from her. She had to fight down the bile that rose when she looked at Regina because it was filled with shame at herself, shame for letting herself be led by the Good.

But as her gaze turned to Snow, upon seeing the look on her face, she knew and understood that no one else would even try to see what it was that she did, in Regina. Her broken yet beautiful soul only had one ally on this plane of existence. And Elizabeth swore to herself that she would never leave nor be taken away, again.


	7. Questions

**Sardonic Break: Chapter VII**

* * *

Both Queens stood as regal as ever with Elizabeth between them. Weary they were with the seemingly endless war. It wrecked havoc on more than just their people and lands. It wrecked havoc on their souls.

Snow raised her chin defiantly with a severe glare on her normal cherubic face.

"You have no idea what you have done Regina. You have ruined everything! Just as you have always done!"

The words broke Regina from her internal stirrings and the gumption seemed to leave her almost instantly. She appeared defeated and rather small. Those words were uttered by her mother constantly as she grew. Her mindset was so far away from the present battle as she began drowning in torturous memories.

The abrupt change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by Snow nor Elizabeth. Snow could not help the malicious smile that etched its way onto her lips. She could not believe her words had changed the ever-present sneer on THE Evil Queen's face.

"Please do enlighten me on why the WHITE Queen is enjoying belittling."

Snow's focus snapped to her Knight, the look she pierced her with was one of almost repressed hatred.

Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. Snow could not tell if it was from magic or if the weather was just changing course. There was something drastically off about this whole meeting, this whole endeavor. Though, what it was, she could not put her finger on.

"Elizabeth, you do not understand. You have no idea what all she has done. Her title is rightly given. Evil. She deserves nothing even remotely resembling niceties or kindness, ever."

The Knight could not avoid the protective stance she had taken in front of Regina the longer that Snow babbled. Her patience was wearing very thin, however she needed answers.

"If Evil deserves nothing good, if that is truly the belief of which you stand by, then how was I different? Surely you must realize the hypocrisy of that which you speak?"

"Cora…"

Regina's glare at the mention of her mother nearly stopped Snow's heart. The air displaced around them and grew colder. Snow shivered but continued on, regardless of the warning clearly aforementioned silently.

"Cora bound you, blood and soul to serve Evil. Surely that was not of your own choosing? If anything, you should be grateful. I saved you from damnation."

Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing. The White Queen, Snow White, the one whom she had served for many moons now, was completely foreign to her. Almost painfully so.

"That may be your justification to yourself, but you knew nothing of that previous life. Absolutely nothing. I am tainted, just as much, if not moreso, that Regina. And yet you stand here claiming inviolable damnation for her, but you 'saved' me? Forgive me, but you gave the order for every Dark Solider to be slain, even her mother. Pray tell why was I so different?"

Elizabeth chanced a glance at Regina, seeing Snow struggle with processing the information given. In all the years that she had known Regina, she had never known her to be this silent. The Dark Queen met the questioning eyes of Elizabeth and merely shrugged. She too wanted to know the answers to what she had asked. Curiosity outweighed every emotion on the ever stoic face. Regina wanted to know why she had been fighting all this time, especially now that it was hypocrisy that led Snow White.


	8. Madness Begins

**Sardonic Break: Chapter VIII**

* * *

Snow White could only stare at the Knight. She fumbled for words that would not come forth. She could clearly see how Elizabeth stood in front of Regina, oozing protectiveness. The shock that held her tongue turned into a white hot anger. It burned through her veins. Her Knight DARED to question her, DARED to challenge her?

"You DARE question me?! After EVERYTHING I have done for you?!"

Magic billowed forth, throwing rock, dust and a harsh wind towards Snow. The magic was completely raw, making the air taste of ozone. Snow froze as the purple and white wave of magic crested above her, covering her in dust. Though she was thankful that there was no painful intent behind the outburst of magic, it did nothing but infuriate her to the point of shaking.

"You TOOK me from my HOME, my LIFE for WHAT PURPOSE?! I deserve the truth for my life is MY LIFE, be it in servitude or not!"

Snow blatantly stared and stopped herself from cringing as the Knight's voice rang throughout the battlefield. She had never seen her like this. Not even during the previous wars they fought together. Her furious anger began to wane as fear began to creep and fester inside her.

Regina took a few hesitant steps towards the rightly pissed off Knight and placed her hand on her shoulder. Surprised laced her features as Elizabeth did not jerk away from the touch. A small gesture, one that had not happened in many years, grounded them both more than they could possibly understand.

"She knew who you were, that you were my Protector. She heard of your ever-growing power, so she took you. To cripple our kingdom and to strengthen hers."

Regina's voice no longer held malice or fight, only conviction, for Elizabeth. It startled them all profoundly. But she could feel the confusion and most of all, the hurt than was raging inside Elizabeth.

"I have been fighting ever since you were… taken, for revenge and just because I couldn't just believe that you were truly gone. No matter the lack of life or not."

"But why?"

The Knight and Snow both were confused. The Knight, moreso on a personal level and Snow, because she had never known Regina to care for anything, let alone, anyone, other than herself. How wrong she had been.

"I believe you know, Liz."

Elizabeth ran a hand through her long red hair, fighting against faith to sooth the exponentially growing migraine that was coming from her split soul. Her piercing eyes danced with unreleased magic, pinning Snow in place from the furious pacing she had begun.

"So I was used as a tool to destroy the Darkness that you did not want to get your hands dirty with?"

"Your soul was already tainted Elizabeth. I granted you Redemption when I had you purge this world of the Darkness she construed."

Regina watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She could care less about Snow and what she was going through as her forever Good was being questioned. But what hurt her to witness was Elizabeth as her world caved in around her once again not of her own doing or consequence. Yet there was nothing Regina could do to stop it.

"You willingly USED me so you wouldn't taint your own soul? How could you do that?!"

"And you wonder why I've always called them sanctimonious mongrels?"

Elizabeth could not help the smile that ghosted across her face as she remembered the many, many times Regina said those words while on a rampage. That was so long ago, but it still made her smile.

"I am beginning to, yes."

Snow raised her chin defiantly and sneered. It was the look of pissed off, holier-than-thou royalty. A look that Cora had perfected and drilled into Regina. But it seemed she wasn't the only one whom learned it. The split second resemblance seemed uncanny and Regina had to shake her head to clear that horrible thought from her mind.

"I will no longer stand here and be subject to whatever this is! I am the White Queen!"

"'Whatever this is'? This is a mess of your own making! Do not think you are above consequence!"

"Consequences be damned Regina! I AM THE WHITE QUEEN!"

The grip tightened on Elizabeth's shoulder as the air rang with the echoes of the screamed words.

"I do not believe this is pertinent to the matter under consideration. The world knows of your title as I am sure they heard it. Now answer my question."

Snow threw her dark hair back over her shoulder in a show of stuck up regalness. She appeared ragged and enraged as the conversation drew on.

"You have two choices Elizabeth. Come with me and the Blue Faery will purge you again of this darkness. Or choose her. Choose her and be a wanted and dangerous mortal enemy of the White Kingdom until the day you BOTH die."

Regina couldn't help the roll of her eyes and the unceremonious snort followed by a peal of laughter.

"Perhaps you should leave the dramatics to us professionals dear. Those two choices only benefit you and you damn well know it. You are coming off as a petulant child and nothing more than the spoiled brat that we all know you are."

"ENOUGH! I will have you tried and executed for slander and treason you evil bitch!"

Snow had reached the end of her rope a long time ago and it clearly showed. The White Queen had lost her patience, but it was too late now. She saw the honey-hued orbs study her intently. Her skin felt as if she was covered in a million ants that wouldn't cease crawling.

'This must be what madness felt like.' The thought bounced around her head continuously. On the verge of losing the one person whom had built her kingdom back up to a respectful ally and foe, madness was what she would become if it meant keeping Elizabeth with her and out of Regina's hands.


	9. Choice Made

**Sardonic Break: Chapter IX**

* * *

"Why am I offered a choice now?"

The Knight was truly curious. She had fought for uncountable years on both sides. However, this was the first time she was ever allowed a choice, be it as skewed and unfair as it was.

"By the gods you incompetent questioning Knight! I offer you Redemption! I offer you freedom! You continue to QUESTION me, the White Queen?!"

The Knight silenced Regina with a glare. This tit-for-tat over her life was done. This was HER life, not theirs. Apparently the value of her life was not one that was deemed questionable. She was supposed to just serve, without any say whatsoever. That thought burned. She may not be a Queen, but she was a Knight. She deserved a say whether these two women believed it or not.

"You do not offer freedom. You offer servitude."

"I offer Redemption."

"You are no god nor goddess Snow. Therefore you cannot offer as such."

Regina snorted yet again and put her hands on her hips, clearly done with what she believed to be nonsense. Elizabeth was free, yet she stood her questioning what was before her. No matter how skewed everything seemed to be, she was looking a gift horse in the mouth by trying to understand it. But that was something that made Elizabeth, Elizabeth. She wasn't going to comment on that part however. But she watched as madness set in Snow. She was beyond ready to take her leave. Though, she was not going to leave Elizabeth behind again.

"This is how she believes she can redeem her own soul, which is probably as dark as mine now. The hypocrisy is outstanding."

"KEEP YOUR FOUL MOUTH SHUT REGINA! Your death will not be a quick one!"

"If it is not yours, it is no ones? You will kill to keep me from standing in your way of claiming her? You truly are a petulant child!"

Magic exploded, sending debris and dirt in every direction. Elizabeth pushed both of the Queens back with her magic, making the distance between them and her, farther apart. Regina sensed the pulse of magic a split second before it happened. She was able to brace herself from the impact of rampant and raw magic. Snow however, did not. She screamed in rage and clawed at the earth to get back to her feet.

"HOW DARE-"

"I AM NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY THAT YOU TWO MAY BARTER OVER! I CHOOSE MY OWN PATH AND NOTHING ELSE!"

They both stared at Elizabeth. Her hair was floating because of the magic that was still dancing around her. Dirt flew around her in a cyclone fueled of her emotions.

"There is only Good and Evil in this world Elizabeth. You have to choose."

Elizabeth was being pulled in two different directions again, whether she liked it or not. Good on one side, no matter how skewed everything seemed to be. Evil on the other, whom was standing there with tears in her dark eyes. How everything turned upside down, she didn't know nor understand. The pain in her head increased ten-fold as both sides of her split soul warred with one another. Her magic screamed to be released, but that also hurt because her magic didn't even know which way to go.

She looked down at her hands. One was covered in a sheen of dark purple while the other glowed a brilliant white. Sparks erupted as she forced both hands together. The effect was instantaneous. White mixed with dark purple, almost like oil and water. But the pain in her head, heart and soul ceased as she forced the two magics together to create one that was both.

"I choose neither. I choose myself. For the first time, I choose me."


	10. Something Wrong

**Sardonic Break: Chapter X**

* * *

Snow could no longer feel anything but rage and something akin to hatred. She no longer felt guilt for taking Elizabeth away from her previous life. She no longer felt sorry for the internal battle she knew that was tearing Elizabeth apart from the inside out. All she felt was rage and betrayal.

"You defy me, your Queen. You choose Evil over Good. I made you and I will break you!"

A blinding blue light shot out from Snow's clenched fist. Elizabeth pushed Regina back with her magic as old instincts took over her reflexes once again. It was the same spell that Snow had used before to capture Elizabeth. Regina recognized it instantly. As Elizabeth braced for impact, Regina saw nothing but red.

Fire erupted from her hands, encasing Elizabeth. The spell ripped into the fire trying to find its target with a deafening explosion.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AGAIN!"

Regina stood defiantly in front of Liz. Never before had she displayed such a burning hatred for the woman before her. Elizabeth looked completely caught off guard at the turn of events. Regina pushed the blue spell down into the earth with her fire and she refused to move from her spot, protecting HER Knight.

"You have obviously made your choice. You both shall pay the consequences."

Another blue spell shot out of Snow's hands. This time it collided with a wall of pure white energy. The force of the collision pushed everything back. Dirt bit into their skin as the force behind the explosion was monstrous.

"I have already told you. I choose myself. I have served you both well. But it is time for me to belong to me and deep down you know I am right, Snow."

Snow lowered her hands, the faint blue hue disappearing. She understood what her Knight said to be true. Regardless of the different beliefs of the two women whom shaped Elizabeth into the Knight she was, deep down, she knew she was right.

"You… are right, my Knight. I do so hope that you may forgive me."

Regina could be not believe what just happened before her very eyes. She felt as if her brain had imploded. Surely there was too much dirt in her eyes and ears to have heard and seen Snow correctly. Something was very wrong. She hoped to all the gods and goddesses that Elizabeth felt it. The shift in Snow was too quick and too dirty to be honorably genuine.

The Snow White before her was one that she had not seen before. She would never admit it out loud, but she was scared. It seemed that all bets were off, regardless of what Elizabeth truly wanted. It all came down to Snow White and what she wanted.

Her instincts were screaming at her to run. To grab Elizabeth and run because something was very, very wrong.


End file.
